the wolf and the vampire
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: a new character and alice admits love surprise surprise the new character is me


A teen girl sat on a bench just outside of forks Washington, crying. A wolf walked up to her and sat in front of her. The wolf changed into a young adult boy. The boy had two piercings on his left ear, no shirt and had a mullet hair cut. The girl looked at him and spoke. "A wolf, what do you want?" she asked. The boy just tilted his head to the side. "Are you mute or shy?" she asked. "Curious." The boy said. "About?" the girl asked. "Why you were crying?" the boy said. The girl sat back down on the bench. The boy sat beside her. "My boy friend dumped me." She said. "Ah I know how that feels." the boy said. "I'm Remington, you can call me Rem." The boy said. "I'm Alice and I'm a vampire." The girl said. "Need a ride?" Rem said. "Sure." Alice said. Rem changed into a wolf and Alice hopped on him.

Alice p.o.v.

Rem was warm and soft. "Do you know someone by the name Bella swan?" I asked. Rem gave me a look like he grew up with her. "Okay, can you take me to her house? The forest connects to their property." I said. Rem's shoulder blade moving against my arms felt like a massage. Rem quickly stopped and sniffed the air. "What is it?" I asked. Rem changed again. "I'm being followed." Rem said. A wolf walked up to us and looked at me. "It's just Jacob." I said. Jacob changed. "Hey, what's up Alice?" Jacob asked. "I met another wolf." Alice said. "Hi how's it changing?" Rem said. "Painless." Jacob said. "What does he mean?" I asked.

Jacob p.o.v.

"Sometimes changing hurts." I said. "Oh." Alice said. "Well let's go to Bella's house, okay?" Rem said as changed. "Okay." Alice and I said in unison. Moments passed and we arrived at Bella's house.

Third p.o.v.

Jacob and Alice went inside and Alice noticed Rem wasn't going inside. "Hey coming inside?" Alice asked. Rem didn't change; he just shook his head no. Bella walked outside. She looked at the wolf walking into her garage. "Who's he?" Bella asked. "His name is Remington." Alice said. "Rem." Bella said and ran to the garage.

Inside the garage

"Rem." Bella said. The answer she got was a snore. "Hmm never changed." Bella grabbed a blanket and placed it over rem. She noticed a bite like mark on his back. She wrapped bandages around his back and left.

Bella p.o.v.

Rem didn't move for a while. Rem finally changed and came inside. The bandages were gone and so was the bite. "Apparently he did change." I mumbled. "Bella, who's the guest?" Edward asked. Rem was curled up like a wolf in front of the fire place. "Remington he was like my brother when I would visit forks." I said. "He thinks you would hate him for what he's done." Edward said. "Hmm what did he do?" I asked. "It's not my place to say." Edward said. I noticed something sparkling Rem's hand. I walked to him and saw dog tags. "He's a soldier." I said. I gently pulled them from his hand and read out loud. "Anti-terrorist unit #12. Weapon #34705849. Name blood wolf." I said. "He has mental torment, he's asleep and dreaming about this one kid he met." Edward said. "Okay." I mumbled. Rem woke up, stretched, and cracked some joints.

Rem p.o.v.

Bella was hold my dog tags and I sighed. "You're the mind reader you're the future reader and the strength is behind me." I said as I pointed to the vampires. "Rem we know who you are." The strength said. "I was stupid enough to walk to the presidents house ask for appointment. I got approval and showed him what I am. He put me in the anti-terrorist unit as I asked for." I said. "Who the hell are you?" a man with a Remington shotgun asked. "Who gave you that gun seven years ago?" I said. "Remington I'm sorry I didn't know it was you sorry." Officer swan said. "Dad there is a secret you need to know and please don't freak." Bella said. Edward was by the TV one second and appeared by the fire place the next. "Vampire and werewolves." Officer swan said. "Hey I'm offended by the name were wolf."Jacob said in a joking tone. "Don't worry I've been covering up the evidence you guys are real." Officer swan said. "Back to the Rem subject. Why did you join the army?" Alice said. "His mother was killed by a terrorist and his dad left them." Edward said. "Can we not talk about this and go get a bite." I said. "Sure." Bella said.

Third p.o.v.

Emmet, Alice, Rem, and Edward got in the car. Bella, officer swan, and Jacob got in the cop car. "Rem if you want to talk about what happened I can help with that." Edward said. "Yeah I'll think about it." Rem said. "Hey do you want to come and stay at our house for a while till you get a house or something." Emmet asked. "I just need the backyard." Rem said. "Okay I'll talk to my dad." Alice said.

7:00pm

Edward was building a shed for Rem and Emmet was helping. Alice was picking paint colors. Carlisle was giving a check-up and Esme was cooking. "Miss Cullen you don't have to cook. I mean I can come with you on hunting trips, you get the blood and I get the meat." Rem said. "We could do that because we don't use the meat and we both get what we need." Rosalie said. "Well you're good physically but mentally?" Carlisle asked. "Mental torment." Rem said and left. Rem walked to Alice and pulled four colors from her hand full of colors. "Base black and I can do the red, white, and blue." Rem whispered in Alice's ear. "Thanks." Alice said. "No problem." Rem said. Rem walked to Emmet and handed him the tool he needed. "Thanks." Emmet said. "You're going to ask if we're almost done." Edward said. "Well?" Rem said. "Yeah we are done." Emmet said. "Cool." Rem said. "Just needs paint" Edward said. "3…2…1…now" Rem said. "Hey I have the paint." Alice said. "Ugh. We just finished." Emmet said. "Well I can do it. I love to paint." Rem said. "Mind if I help?" Alice and Edward asked in unison. "Sure you can help." Rem said.

Hour later

Rem fell asleep and Alice was doing final touches to the art work. The American flag with the shadow of a soldier. "You're going to be alright." Rem said in his sleep. "Edward." Alice called. "What is it?" Edward said as he and Carlisle came in. "he's talking in his sleep but I just want to know what he is dreaming about." Alice said. "2235 bring the rain." Rem said again. "He's dreaming about while he was in the army. Those were orders for an attack plane." Carlisle said. "Oh okay." Alice said. The three left but before Alice left she heard Rem say "good night Alice." "Good night rem." Alice said and left.

Morning Alice p.o.v.

Rem walked into the house and sat at the table. "Morning." Esme said. "Morning." Rem said. Esme placed a plate of steaks and barbecue in front of rem. Rem tore into the steaks and was finish in a minute. "Wow best meal in years." Rem said. Rem cleaned his dishes and put them away. Rem grabbed a glass of blood and put it in front of Carlisle, Esme, and me. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." Rem said. "Oh and I went hunting while Edward and Alice was playing cards. Your fridge was almost empty so I did it just for the heck of it." Rem added. "Thanks we were going hunting next month but I guess tomorrow could do." Carlisle said. "I would do this when my unit was in forest regions. Go hunt and bring a deer. I would eat last to make sure everyone ate." Rem said. "Edward told me about the weapon number and stuff how did you get it?" Esme said. "I can't remember. I just don't remember one portion of my life." Rem said. Rem had his back to them and had no shirt on. I noticed scars like torture. "Were you tortured?" I asked. "Twelve times." Rem said. "Wow." Edward said. "Well I don't want to bore you with my war stories." Rem said.

Rem p.o.v.

Alice was paying attention like I was a teacher. "How is it that you guys don't sleep? Don't you guys want to sleep?" I asked. "We can sleep we just don't want to." Esme said. "Oh so you can sleep as long as you want and not like humans were you sleep as long as the body needs." I asked. "Yeah like that." Alice said. "Wow I really need to be human form more." I said. I received curious looks. "most of the time while I was in the army I didn't go in stores and stuff I stayed in wolf form because if they found out I was a human they would use the "you were a citizen so we have the right to learn" and junk like that." I said. "I once was placed into a special unit, they were all like me and I was placed as captain. So I changed off and on." I said.

Time skip

Alice and I were moving furniture they don't use into the little shed of mine and decorating. When we were done we just hung out and chatted and did some painting. "So you do like this a then move the brush like for that effect." I said as I taught Alice how to paint. "Now you try." I said. Alice moved the brush like a leaf in the wind. She managed to make the art work. "So I have so stuff I buried in the forest I'm going to go get them and be right back." I said. She nodded. I changed and gave a wink. I ran to the spot I met Alice and dug up my armor. I managed to put it on. I ran back to the shed. I heard a gasp and changed back. The armor clanked as they fell to the floor. I saw that Alice was looking at me like a terrorist. "I've kept it because someone was out for my head. I buried it as soon as I was done with it." I said. She picked up one piece of armor and signaled for me to follow. She walked up the stairs and knocked on a door. Emmet opened the door. "Yeah?" He asked. "Can you repair this?" Alice asked. "yeah, I can fix this." Emmet said. We walked inside a old shed. Inside it was cool. There was black smith hammers on the walls. A anvil in the center of the room and some other things.


End file.
